What the heart wants
by ReginaMills96
Summary: What if Patrick never died? And Lara never met Simon? It's Lara and Patrick's wedding day but their plans are interrupted when the blushing bride ends up helping the survivors of an RTA rather than attending the ceremony. Latrick.
1. Chapter 1

(Lara's POV)

"Lara!" Bex yelled

I opened my eyes, groaning as they adjusted.

"What?" I asked

"Get up! We're late!" Bex yelled throwing a cushion at me

I sat up, my head was banging. What did I do last night?

I stood up, I was wearing a short black dress, heels and a tacky hen veil which was halfway down my hair. We were due at the hotel at 10 and it was already 9:45. My hen party was strewn all over the house; Roxy, Claire, Comfort, Tally, Nikki and of course Bex. Everyone got dressed and did there hair and make-up. The minibus arrived and everyone piled in.

Bex cracked open the champagne but I couldn't stomach more alcohol. I heard a screech and looked up to see a van skiding into a car. The navy blue vauxhall astra flipped before landing back upright, the van then went flying into the side of us and we landed on our side. My seat belt was the only thing holding me to my seat and my white wedding dress now had a red blood stain on the top.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out "Tally?"

"I'm fine Lara" Tally replied

"Nikki? Bex?" I called out

"We're okay" Nikki answered

"Roxy? Claire? Comfort? How are you guys?" I asked

"Lara...my leg" Roxy sobbed

"Roxy you'll be fine" I tried to reassure her "We need to get out, I can smell petrol. Bex call an ambulance, tell them it's a multiple car RTA. Nikki. Comfort. I need you two to help me get Roxy out" I sent the orders round

We got everyone out of our van just as it went up in flames. The blast was quite a shock for everyone. I ran over to the car.

"NIKKI FIND OUT HOW MANY CASUALTIES ARE IN THE VAN! COMFORT KEEP ROXY STILL!" I yelled

In the car I found a woman and her young son.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Georgia"

"Hi Georgia, I'm Lara. I'm a doctor. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Nowhere just my shoulder and my ribs" she answered

I examined her.

"Okay looks like it's just whiplash from the impact, but I need you to sit still okay? While I look at your son"

"Okay"

I went round to the other side of the car and forced the door open. The little boy was terrified.

"I'm Lara what's your name sweetheart?" I asked

"Oliver" he sobbed

"Okay" I smiled "Where does it hurt?"

"My wrist and my leg" he sobbed

"Alright. I need you to sit as still as you can okay? Like a statue"

He nodded. "I'll be right back"

"Claire!" I called and she came running over

"This is Oliver and Georgia can you stay with them?"

She nodded and I ran over to the van.

"Okay Nikki what have we got?"

"2 casualties. The driver has superficial wounds to his face and arms. The passenger has a head injury and query spinal damage" she informed me

I kept switching between the car and the bus. Roxy went first, claire and Nikki with her. Bex of course went with Luke, Josh and the van driver. Comfort went with the passenger and the driver of the car. Tally came with me and Oliver, the small boy from the car.

Since the death of her mother, Tally had turned to me alot for guidance and I'd tried my best to help. Oliver was just scared.

At the ED theywere all handed over. Harry told me to go and get checked out. Patrick came crashing through the doors.

"Lara are you alright?" he questioned

He looked gorgeous, in his black suit, crisp white shirt and ivory waistcoat, his crimson tie matched the rose on his jacket perfectly.

"I'm fine" I reassured him

"If you were getting cold feet you could have just said so" he chuckled kissing me and holding me tightly


	2. Chapter 2

(Patrick's POV)

"Come on Skippy let's get you cleaned up"

"You're not on shift" she argued

"So? I think I can make an exception for my girl" I grinned

I took her through to cubicles and closed the curtains.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?"

She blushed and smiled. I'd never get tired of calling her that. My girl. And she always would be. I loved her more than anything. More than my own life. Lara Stone was the only reason for my existence. I'd do anything…be anything for her. I pulled on some gloves and started cleaning her head wound but it was hard when I was so distracted by her eyes. Once it was clean and stitched and pulled off my gloves and put them in the bin.

"Right I'll get you booked in for a scan and depending on the results you can go back to causing trouble" I grinned

"Oh come on Patrick? I'm fine" She argued

"You know the rules. Head injury = CT" I smiled

She gave me an unimpressed look. It scared me to know that I could have lost her. She was the only girl I loved, the only girl I had ever loved…truly loved. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to my chest and I felt her relax against me as she buried her face in my jacket.

"I love you so much" I told her, I knew she already knew that but it was nice to hear

"I love you" She replied

I kissed her softly. "I better get that scan booked. You stay put and stay out of trouble" I grinned

She saluted me "Yes boss" she grinned

I shook my head chuckling to myself. I left the cubicle closing the curtains behind me; the only thoughts occupying my mind were of Lara and relaxing on a beach with her on our honeymoon.

"Dylan?" I called at just the right volume so he could hear me but Lara couldn't.

Dylan was Las Lara's best friend and my best man. He was dressed the same as me with his blonde hair spiked up. He turned around and came over to me.

"I need you to call the hotel and see if they have any slots for this afternoon, after one and make sure everyone knows. Except Lara, not a word to her" I told him

He smiled and nodded and went to the phone at the nurse's station. I went to get Lara booked in and managed to get her fast tracked when I explained about the wedding. Plus it seemed Dr Stone wasn't afraid to do the dull jobs and that meant she spent a lot of time with feet and alcoholics that had fallen over and glassed their own heads. I made my way back down to the ED and picked up a wheelchair on the way.

"Patrick?" Dylan called and I rushed over "Hotel can fit you in about 2:30"

I checked my watch. 11:30, we had loads of time.

"Nice one mate I owe you one" I smiled and high fived him

I took the wheelchair through to Lara's cubicle.

"Your carriage awaits madam" I grinned

She sat down in the chair.

"This wasn't the carriage I had in mind for today" she chuckled "However the chauffeur is gorgeous"

"Oh should I be worried?" I laughed

I took her up for the scan and she sat in the cubicle waiting for the results. When they came back fine, I rounded up Tally and Bex and took them into the cubicle with me.

"What's going on?" Lara asked a confused look on her face

"Your scans are fine and the hotel has a slot at 2:30. So your ladies in waiting here are going to kidnap you and make you even more gorgeous ready for our wedding" I smiled at her

She didn't say anything just kissed me.

"Go on get out of here" I chuckled and she rushed out with Bex and Tally on either side of her.

I grabbed Dylan and we went to the car after checking on Roxy. She had a broken leg and wouldn't be out in time for the wedding but she told us to have a good time. Nikki and Claire were going to stay with her so they'd miss it too but they wished me look and said they'd see us when we arrived back from our honey moon. It amused me how confused people were going to get. Lara and I both worked at Holby ED and once I made her my wife we'd both be Dr Spiller…That was going to be confusing for some people.

But all I could think of was that next time I saw Lara Stone she'd be Lara Spiller…My wife.


	3. Chapter 3

(Lara's POV)

I couldn't believe that Patrick had rearranged everything for me. I'd definitely got a good guy there maybe even the best. He was so protective but not in a bad way. And most importantly...I loved him with all my heart.

Bex, Tally and I arrived at the hotel at 12:30 and once in the bridal suite we had exactly 2 hours to be ready. The first thing I did was shower, I felt dirty from the crash and the blast had left black smoke rings all over the dress and all over my skin, like soot. I came out of the bathroom dressed in a fluffy white dressing gown with the hotel's logo on. As I set foot in the room I noticed the crystal white sparkly dress hanging in the corner. It was identical to my other one and would have sworn that it was my other one. But it was so clean and crisp.

Tally giggled as she saw the look on my face.

"Y-You did this?" I asked bewildered

"I couldn't let you wear anything it's your wedding day. I couldn't get it cleaned but the shop let me rent one for the day" she smiled

I pulled Tally into a tight hug and held her there.

"Thank you" I told her, my voice filled with gratitude

"Lara...I can't breathe" Tally gasped

"Oh sorry" I released her from my grasp and she exhaled

Bex put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down into a chair. The counter next to me was scattered with everything you could imagine. Lip-gloss, hairdryer, blusher, primer, hair dye...you name it. It was there.

"Bex I'm going for a natural look-" I argued

"Lara this is your day so...be quiet and let me work my magic" Bex replied

"Bex-"

"Sshhh"

I didn't suppose there was anything I could do, I was now at the mercy of Bex. It seemed to take forever for Bex to buff, cream, polish and cover me and I had to admit it worried me that she'd covered the mirror. Once she'd finished with my face she blow dried my hair and curled it before carefully pinning it to the side with pearly pins. Although I wasn't allowed to see any of it until her and Tally had eased my new dress over my head. I was handed a bouquet of crimson roses that matched Patrick's tie, his flower and my bridesmaid dresses. Then and only then did Bex uncover the mirror.

I stared at the woman looking back at me in the mirror, she looked stunning.

"Bex...it's amazing. Thank you" I said my eyes filling with tears of happiness

"Hey! No crying. You'll ruin my work!" Bex scolded

I sniffed "Sorry" I apologised

Bex and Tally were wearing crimson dresses that flowed down their slender bodies beautifully. It made me want to burst into tears, but Bex wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, its 2:20 we're going to be late again" Bex informed me

We made our way down and waited outside the room were the ceremony was being held. My parents hadn't been able to make the wedding but I didn't really mind. I mean I would have liked them there but I couldn't have everything completely perfect and at least we'd see them at the honeymoon. I was getting ready to brave the aisle alone, taking deep breathes to try and calm my heart rate. I was surprised when Patrick's father, Gordon appeared at my side.

"Gordon? What are you doing?" I questioned

"I couldn't let you brave the aisle alone now, could I?" Gordon replied "Lara would you give me the honour of letting me give you away?"

"I'd be honoured" I smiled

I didn't really have time to express my gratitude fully before the wedding march started. Bex headed down the aisle first then Tally and then Gordon and I began our slow stride down the aisle. A wide smile spread across my face and as I looked around everyone was on their feet mirroring my smile back at me. As soon as I saw Patrick's smile everything faded away and it was just me and him. Gordon unlinked my arm from his and placed my hand in Patrick's and then we walked the rest of the way up the few stair to the altar together.


	4. Chapter 4

(Patrick's POV)

Lara looked absolutely stunning and it took me a while to come back to reality and realise there were people in here with us. Lara and I turned to face each other and the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lara Stone and Patrick Spiller" she began

I looked into Lara's eyes lovingly.

"Now I have to ask if anyone here knows of any lawful impediment why Patrick and Lara may not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace"

I glanced around from the corner of my eye although I knew no one would say anything because there was nothing to say.

"Lara, do you take Patrick to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him? Honour him? And be faithful to him? Until death do you part?" she asked looking at Lara

Lara smiled. "I do"

"And Patrick, do you take Lara to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her? Honour her? And be faithful to her? Until death do you part?" she asked looking at me

I smiled back at Lara "Oh you bet I do" I grinned and Lara laughed

Dylan stepped forward with the rings and I took Lara's in my hand.

"Lara, this ring is a symbol of my love for you. I promise that there won't be a day in your life that I won't love and care for you" I slid the ring on her finger

Lara then took my ring and slid it onto my finger "Patrick, this ring is a symbol of my love for you and a sign that I'll never leave your side. I promise to love you forever because you're my world and I love you so much"

I couldn't help but allow the grin to cover my face; her words were so perfect just like her.

"Lara and Patrick you have declared your love for each other in front of these people. It gives me great pleasure to declare that you are now husband and wife. Patrick you may kiss your bride..." She smiled

"Finally!" I shouted and the entire room erupted in laughter as I swung my wife back and kissed her passionately.

I got lost in the moment and I barely realised that everyone had stood to their feet and began to clap. I finally released Lara and stood her back on her feet. I took her hand and we ran back down the aisle through the cheers of our friends, family and colleagues. As we reached the outside world I stopped and kissed her once again as the confetti showered us. We stopped for photos before we had to get in the car ready for the airport. Dylan being the world's best, best man had already picked up our cases and Lara changed into a different dress so Tally could take the rented one back.

We waved to our friends as the car pulled away from the hotel and I smiled.

"I love you Mr Spiller" Lara said smiling

"I love you too Mrs Spiller" I replied, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Say that again..." she requested

"I love you Mrs Spiller" I repeated

"I'll never get tired of hearing that" She stated before I claimed her with another long, lingering kiss.

We made the airport just in time for us to get checked in and board the plane. It was a long, 14 hour flight but I didn't mind. It was 14 hours with my wife. About 30 minutes after we were in the air, Lara stood up.

"I need the loo" She whispered grinning "Give it five minutes and follow me"

"Lara you crafty-"

"Ah ah be nice to me" she grinned before going off to the bathroom

I waited 5 minutes and then stood up. When I reached the toilet I looked around me before sliding the door open and slipping in, locking it behind me. Lara stood there smirking; she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me passionately...

A short while later, 10 maybe 15 minutes after we entered, I exited the toilet heading back to my seat. Lara rejoined me 5 minutes later.

"How was the loo?" I asked grinning

"Oh it was great" she told me

I lifted the arm rest up between our two seats and put my arm around Lara's shoulders and she snuggled into my side. It had been a very busy day and before long she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lara's POV)

I woke up a while later still laid in my new husbands arms, Patrick was still asleep. I checked my watch the plane had taken off at 6 and we weren't due to land until 8am the next morning, it was only midnight. I'd slept 6 hours. Patrick looked exhausted but I'd had the best day of my life yesterday and it was all thanks to him. I had my dream man and I got to spend the rest of my life with him. I stood up taking my bag off the overhead rack and pulled my iPod out of the side pocket, plugging my headphones in. I scrolled down my playlist until I found a song I wanted to listen to.

_**Pink-Who knew**_

_**Maroon 5-She will be loved**_

_**Kings of Leon-Use Somebody**_

Use somebody. That was the song, in a way it reminded me of Patrick. I looked at a still sleeping Patrick and dug a hoodie out of my hand luggage placing it over him. I placed my bag back on the shelf over my head and leaned back in my chair, listening to my music. I fell asleep again and woke up around 6, I took another trip to the bathroom, alone this time and after I'd emptied my bladder I made an attempt to tidy up my hair which was still in the same style. I felt terrible waking Patrick up at 7:45. It was quarter to 8 UK time and while I was used to the changing time, Patrick wasn't.

I left Patrick sat inside the airport with the luggage while I went to the car rental place next door. I'd pre-booked a 4x4 and the keys were ready and waiting. I went back to get Patrick and found he'd dozed off again. It made me smile; I felt like one half of an old married couple. It took me two trips to get all the luggage in the car and then I went back for Patrick. I thought it best that I drove otherwise we'd end up hitched somewhere up a tree. When we finally reached my parents' house I took Patrick to bed.

"Is he alright?" mum asked

"Yeah, he's just jet lagged" I explained

I hugged both my parents and we settled down for a coffee and a catch up. I admired Patrick, he knew how much I'd wanted my parents at the wedding and when they couldn't make it he'd sacrificed a honeymoon alone with me to spend the week with my parents. That alone showed every reason why I loved him. When Patrick finally rejoined the land of the living I'd changed into some small denim shorts and a checked shirt. I'd also taken my hair down and tied it back up in a bun in some attempt to cool my neck.

"Bloody hell it's warm" he exclaimed

I laughed "Have you never been to Australia?" I asked

"No, not until I married an aussie and she took me home" he grinned

I chuckled and kissed him. I looked at him stood in his surfer shorts and a t-shirt.

"Come on I'll introduce you" I smiled

I took his hand leading him out onto the porch.

"Mum? Dad? This is Patrick. My husband" I smiled, it felt goo to say that word. Husband.

My mum stood up and kissed his cheeks.

"Mrs Stone" Patrick said

My dad shook his hand firmly.

"Welcome to the family" He said

Once the nerve racking introductions were over we settled into enjoying our holiday. We spent most of our time divided between the pool and the beach and well...the bedroom. The week flew by and before long it was time to head back to the airport. My parents took us back to the airport because I'd only rented the car for the day. We were early so once we were all checked it we took a seat near our gate. I hugged both my parents before we boarded the plane; my dad gave Patrick a friendly warning to take car of me. Don't get me wrong I loved my parents but I was really looking forward to being back home. Alone. Just me and Patrick. We both slept most of the journey back and once we landed I knew that was it. The holiday was over but I was back in Holby with my husband. Where I belonged...


End file.
